The Battle of Benagdleon
by Supper Hot Turk
Summary: Stefan breaks up with Elena and finds hiself locked into a deal with Caroline Forbes's' dad, Mr. Forbes that Stefan has to go to outer space. And so does Damon, Stefan's brother.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this I think it belongs to CW or LJ Smith's editor or Harper Collins. This is based on my fave author LJ Smith's book wrote.

The Battle of _Benagdleon_  
>by H.L.G.<p>

It was an average day in Fells Church/Mystic Falls, thought Stefan curiously as he strolled down the sidewalk humming "God Save the South". An average day. What a totally unusual thing. Fells Church didn't do average, as he knew well.

Why, just last week his brother Damon had come back from the dead for the fourth or fifth time. Or maybe second. Or third. Stefan couldn't keep track of such unimportant things. But, as insignificant as it might have been, it was still un-average.

Suddenly Stefan wished Elena was with him right now. That happened to him a lot. He'd just be walking along, perfectly fine, when all of a sudden, SNAP!, he was incomplete without his girlfriend. Elena was the most beautiful girl in the world. Also the best leader. The most caring. Basically, if you were Stefan or any other male, it was impossible to tell if she had any negative traits at all.

What was strange about her was that in the last we she had sometimes had brown hair. It was unexplainable, like Damon's rebirth, only Damon's rebirth had been explained.

And then there was Bonnie. Sometimes, if Stefan squeezed his eyes tight, her red curls and translucent skin suddenly turned very dark.

Stefan suspected that he was going insane, or watching too much CW.

Oh, he wanted Elena right now so much. He looooooved Elena.

Darn you Damno, he thought (that was his secret nickname for Damon) if you had just stayed dead like any respectable fellow I would have Elena Gilbert all to myself.

_STAY DEAD NEXT TIME!_ he projected to Damon.

"Why ever would I do that?" came a startlingly seductive and male voice from behind Stefan. He turned around, and there was his brother Damon, looking as black-tressed as ever. Stefan squinted at him and his eyes turned blue, but a moment later they were black and endlessly deep and Stefan's world righted itself.

"So I can marry Elena," Stefan growled. Damon lunged forward, ready to snap his neck or something, but Stefan nimbly leaped out of the way just in time. "Must we try to kill each other right now Damon?"

"YE–" Damon started, but he stopped, because Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Alaric and Mer. had started walking towards the group really fast. "NO!" Damon said, changing tactics. He flopped down on the ground, picked up Stefan's foot, which he then placed on top of his chest. To an outside it might look like Stefan had the bad boy at his mercy, but it wasn't so."

Bonnie saw this and screamed bloody murder.

"Don't say that," Matt told her. "It drives me bonkers and bananas."

As usual everyone ignored Matt because he was very unintelligent and everything he said and did was to be disregarded immediately.

"Ste– Stefa– Ste_fan_," Bonnie wailed, "what are you doing to my darling Damon?"

Stefan stared down at Damon for a moment. He was pretending to be unconscious. A small smile twisted onto Stefan's face and he pressed down as hard as he could with his foot. Damon's eyes flew open and he snarled at Stefan. This made Bonnie cry harder.

"He's so terrified of his own brother that he's become feral!" she fretted. "Oh no oh no!"

"Shut your face," Elena snapped. "I'll check it out. And BTW, he's not your darling. He's mine, all mine, and I won't share so tough luck. You can have Matt if you want; I've been there, done that."

"No fair," Bonnie moaned, but she let Elena pass her and walked over to Stefan and his brother.

Stefan watched in admiration as Elena walked closer to him. Her golden hair blew in the wind a little bit, fanning out behind her like a scarf. Her blue eyes were wide and saw all. Her white dove skin was just too much. "Elena," Stefan mumbled, releasing Damon. Before Stefan could recite a beautiful poem to his lovely little love, Damon grabbed his leg, threw him to the ground, and began chomping on him violently.

"Damon, stop," Elena said. "I love you too, Stefan."

Damon stopped and smiled up at Elena's beautiful face. "Do you love me too?" he asked her in a needy way.

_More_, she mouthed at him, and Stefan's world shattered.

TEN DAYS LATER

"Caroline, tell me again how good I look," Stefan muttered to his replacement Elena. He'd needed someone, and who better than the most trashy girl in all of America?

Caroline twirled Stefan's wavy dark hair around her tan finger and smiled at him in a way that made Stefan want to retch. "You look quite, quite good," she said.

"For real?" Stefan asked.

"Really," Caroline said. "You look so bloody good that I'll let you drink my blood some more, even though I think soon it might kill me."

She said it too late, though. At the word "bloody" Stefan had already begun drinking fervently.

"That hurts," Caroline slurred an hour later when Stefan still had not stopped. He released her reluctantly, and she collapsed on the bed, pale and still.

"Oh no did I kill you?" Stefan said, for some reason really not caring.

Caroline feebly shook her head. "You know what this blood taking means, right Stefan?" she asked. "Whoever drinks my blood is bound to my father."

Stefan stared at her, not comprehending. He was too drunk on her tropical flavored blood. "Huh wha?"

"You must do everything my father wants you to do for as many years as the number of gallons of my blood you have consumed as sustenance," Caroline whispered in a strained voice. Her green eyes fluttered slightly.

"Like what?" Stefan asked, wondering how many gallons he'd had. Maybe two or three.

"You'll have to ask my father," Caroline said. "But it probably won't be very good. I'm so sorry, really, my beauty."

Stefan was furious. "CAROLINE FORBES!" he shouted. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I ASKED YOU OUT!"

Caroline smirked at him. "What can I say, I'm mean."

MEANWHILE, AT THE HONEYCUTT RESIDENCE

"I hate my life," Matt said, staring at his football scholarships. "I don't want to be a success mom."

His mom did a double take, apparently not believing him. "Is this why you dyed your hair orange?" she asked, trying to understand him.

Matt nodded. "Part. But I don't want to go to college. I think maybe I want to be a trash man, actually. And homeless."

Mrs. Honeycutt fainted, but Matt's mind was set, so he didn't help her up. Instead, he left his house with only a sleeping bag and a box of shoes, entering the next, and most important, stage of his life.

MEANWHILE, IN ELENA'S CASTLE*

Elena poured tea for herself, then Mer., then Alaric, and the last Bonnie. "There, she said, "in order of importance, I poured us all tea for my annual tea party."

Damon made a small noise of disbelief.

"You– you didn't– I don't–"

Elena fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I didn't pour you tea because you drink blood, Damon," she said. "If I had poured it, don't you worry your little head, because you'd have been second. There's some soccer mom in the fridge if you're thirsty."

Damon pouted his wonderful lips. "Thanks I guess," he said.

Bonnie tugged on Elena's arm like a small monster with no brain. Elena turned to her huffily. "What?"

"Why was I last?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, if anyone, it should have been Alaric," Damon pointed out. "He's not your friend, or a really cute girl, like you or the Hispanic one or my little red bird..."

"You were last," Elena explained, "because you're really short. To me that means your really stupid too. So that's why you were last."

Bonnie was crushed, and ran from the castle in tears.

Damon stood up suddenly for reasons that were beyond Elena. "I'm going," he said. "No thirst today. Bye Elena hope I see you again some day."

He turned into a crow and flew out the window.

"Where's he going?" Elena demanded, turning to Mer. because she had all the answers. Always. Without fail.

"To Caroline's house," Meredith said. Elena was horrified.

BACK AT CAROLINE'S HOUSE

Mr. Forbes, a tall mean man, enter the room while Stefan wasn't looking and delivered a piece of news that would change Stefan's life more than physically possible.

"Stefan you and Caroline and your brother monster must go to out space on my space ship and conquer the planet of Benagdleon."

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

•Elena has a castle because she stole Lady Ulma's mansion one day when she was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

MORE BATTLING

by H.L.G

What in the world was Stefan to say to such a thing? All he coudm do was stand and stare at the big man of Mr. Forbes and wonder, oh wonder where did his life goes so terribly and hprrifically wrong?

"But, Daddy!" Caroline said in her high-pitched, girly voice that made Stefan cringe in disgust and hatred. "I hate your spaceship! You know that! I don't want to go to outerspace, please don't make me!"

"SPOILED BRAT!" Mr. Forbes yelled, and he threw a pillow at Caroline.

Suddenly Stefan wanted badly to escape so he turned into a falcon and flew, felew away out the window and away from this treachery and hatred.

WHERE HE FLEW

Stefan flew to the downtown streets of Fells Church/Mystic Falls and was surprised and appalled to see Damon and Bonnie there. Bonnie was crying and Damon was holding her, muttering softly into her vibrant red curls.

"Elena does not hate you little red bird," he was saying. "She just needs someone to constantly verbally abuse, kind of like me with Stefan. Don't worry, she's still your friend."

"Really?" Bonnie whispered.

"And truly," Damon said.

Stefan wrinkled his nose, feeling as if he smelled a particularly offensive oder. He decided to interrupt their conversation rudely. "You two are idiots!" he snarled. "Worse than Elena, who does hate you, Bonnie! She hates everyone! Even Damon! She is incapable of love!"

"Shut up, baby," Damon growled. Bonnie was crying again.

"Let's go settle this the man way," Stefan said. Damon nodded and kissed Bonnie good bye. Then he and Stefan ran far away to an open grassy clearing.

Damon flexed his muscles. Stefan watched, gathering his energy. Finally, they were ready. "AHIG!" went Damon's battle cry. The beat each other up, rolling across the field. They were so engaged in the fight that they didn't notice Caroline's father walking up to them loudly.

"Come on boys, let's go," he said.

"I won't" Stefan yelled, wrestling Damon down to the ground for the ninth time. "You can't make me go I hate you and Damon and Caroline all of you!"

Mr. Forbes cleared his throat loudly, then grabbed Damon and Stefan and threw them both out into the middle of the street. They would have been run over by a garbage truck if Matt hadn't been the one driving it and stopped and got out to see what was wrong.

"Stefan old buddy? Damon? Are you guys okay?" Of course, though, Matt had orange hair and green contacts and looked nothing like himself. Stefan didn't recognize him at all.

"Who are you?" he said quizzically.

Matt frowned. "I am–"

"Mutt!" Damon yelled, recognizing him right away. "You're Mutt!"

In a far off land Peeta Mellark howled in pain at the thought of mutts and his girlfriend Katniss Everdeen being one. "Make he normal!" he yelled, then he pinched himself. "Stop it she is evil and wants to hurt you!"

Meanwhile, back in Fells Church Falls, Stefan cocked his head to the side like a rooster and stared confundedly at this Mutt.

"I don't know a man named Mutt," he said in frustration. "Damon and stranger, my day was bad enough, thanks, before you had to go all psycho on me. Geeez!"

"You know... it's Matt," Damon slowly to Toddler Brain Stefan.

Stefan crinkled his eyes at the boy and saw no resemblance to his successful blond jock friend. This was a ginger trash man, not Matt Honeycutt. So different Damon had to be crazy. Well, Damno often did act crazy. Esp, around Shinich the fox guy.

Shinich! Stefan had almost forgotten all about that terrible monster and his sister Misao. What was wrong with him? Were they dead? Stefan sorta kinda remembered Shinichu dying but heck Damon had come back why not fox guy?

So maybe the fox was back and driving Damon down the loony street? Stefan wrote the idea down in his Suscipion Book. But as he was writing he got grabbed from behind and lugged back to a giant truck.

MR FORBES WAS SO MEAN, he projected to Damon, who was also getting tugged along. Damon pouted his perfect lips and rolled his perfect eyes.

not as perfect as Elena though

And so Damon and Stefan got carried away to Mr Forbes spaceship. Caroline as there already, tied to a chair with a blue ribbon that clashed with her once tan skin. It cut into her skin tightly and Stefan alost felt bad for her but then his pity evaportated into pain as he, tto was tied on to a chair with a blue ribbon and the realization hit him like a stone. Blue ribbons were made of vervain and hurt vampires worse than wood!

He and Damon stared at each other and sighed.

It looked pretty grim.

END OF PART 2


End file.
